Hidden Secrets
by hellbreaksloose
Summary: Everyone has a secret.Even your own family member.Basically your surrounded by secrets.And what can you do, to figure out this so call secret? Please review c: CHAPTER 7 is up ;D! hope you like (if any incorrect words please let me know.)
1. Chapter 1

**BOOMER'S P.O.V**

Townsville was a unique place to overlook from above the clouds sometimes. It was, I must say so, myself, with a view to remember.

A view like this back home was impossible to see. I lived in the bad side of townsville the '_ghetto_' as what Brick called it. The view was hideously, unattractive to look at... .. It was home... A home for villains, for scum bags, a place where there was no such thing as a _good cop_.

Almost every villain lived there, '_almost every villain_'. But for sure every villain did come to hang, do their job and just relax for a while. My brothers and i came here after or before our fight with the powerpuff girls. Running our mouths about how much of a fight it was, how much they did put out, what we stole and who won. It was them, us or neither. I actually thought the _ONLY_ reason we lost half the time was because of the idea Butch offered to Brick.

**FLASHBACK**

_We were discussing a plan. Brick as the leader was telling us the same thing as he did in every plan he would come up with._

_"Alright Boomer, you'll be waiting for Bubbles at townsville memorial park, she'll be doing her daily jog and once you have her where you want her, you attack her! Got it?" I nodded in agreement. He gave a small smile back and faced Butch._

_"Butch you know the plan, Buttercup going to be by the skate park this afternoon; And that's where you get her, don't be late and don't be too early. You'll mess up the plan and she'll cat-"_

_"What if we change the plan?" Butch responded with a smug smile, eyeballing both me and brick._

_"Change the plan?...Do tell me Butch." Brick leaned against his office chair and eyed Butch with so did I._

_"I mean your plan was great, but Fuck, aren't yeh getting bored?Fighting our counterparts every time? I mean really it's like the same fight every day!_

_"We need to kick it up a notch. Go for each other counterparts.. You get me. Brick you'll fight Buttercup, Boomer fights Blossom and I fight Bubbles. They won't even know what hit them! They'll be confused, stunned just playing dumb!"my mouth wide open, pure shock feeling me head to toe. Was he kidding? Brick was staring blankly at Butch. He was lying...why would Brick even listen to this ridicu-_

_"Butch, that's a perfect idea!" He jumped from his seat; he was practically bouncing with joy! Brick thought Butch's idea was perfect?... Am I dead? I stood still on my seat frozen in shock, Brick quickly knocked everything off his desk and grabbed what he needed and started writing down his master plan. I cast a glance at Butch, who seemed to be thinking deeply in thought of something..._

_I would've asked what he was thinking, but I'm not looking forward in getting punched in the face yet again._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Everyone had a _dirty little secret_ even the villains, that's what Brick told me. He even knows some of the secrets of the villains and shared it with me and Butch once in a while. Even though some weren't as bad, they were just fucking weird.

Like Fuzzy, That pink fella hit rock bottom! Fuzzy would come across working with Brick sometimes for money. And if he did a good job Brick would pay him a good amount of money, which he used to buy himself a little entertainment, _weed._ He practically bathed in it. How did Brick find out, well he was practically leader, he needs information, and you were to give it to him. There was no "_no_" for an answer, you HAD to. If not, you would have to face against Butch.

Secrets were juicy and just good stories to listen too.

I was having a one on one conversation with Butch once, we were constantly making fun of all the so called criminals who acted tough but were really nothing but guys who took it up the ass. We soon brought up a conversation about the Powerpuff girls.

We got deep in the conversation and I thought this was a very good time to jump in a joke and make Butch laugh. I hesitated on my words but took a deep breath and quickly added to Butch "Brick said everyone had a dirty little secret Butch! You know, I think the reason you wanted to fight Bubbles was because she was _YOUR_ dirty little sec-!" Faster than the speed of light, my head slammed against the solid floor. Forest green eyes glaring down at me. Rough strong hands were gripping my neck. I couldn't breathe. Butch spoke in a Hostile voice.

"_Shut your fucking mouth,_ you make a joke out of that Imma beat you till you're black and blue. Got that!" And with that, he roughly pulled his hands off me and stormed off.

I laid there frightened, shocked and smelling like piss.

Butch was hiding something...and I was determined to find out... One way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blossom's P.O.V**

"BUTTERCUP! Come on! Seriously?" I knocked forcefully on the bathroom door.

"Sorry Blossom, I can't hear you!" She muffled loudly through the locked door, I swear she was going to get on my last nerve if she didn't give up the restroom for the other people who lived in this house!

I heard soft footsteps coming my way; I took a glance and spotted Bubbles who was hanging her head down, eying her steps. I cleared my throat to get her attention. She stopped and blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, Sorry Blossom I guess I was caught up and I got distracted...um, is Buttercup still in there?" She quietly spoke while pointing her index finger towards the door.

"Yup!" I loudly spoke enough for Buttercup to hear me. "She is _SUCH_ a bathroom hogger! But she must have her reasons if you know what I mean!" I playfully winked at Bubbles who let out a giggle in return, I smirked towards the bathroom door knowing Buttercup was foaming.

The door slammed open and revealed a very beat up Buttercup.

"_Buttercup?_" both Bubbles and I said at the same time. "Buttercup...He really left a mark on you! I mean I didn't know he could do such damage!" I was concerned!.

We had barely got back home after our fight with the Rowdyruff boys, and without a single word Buttercup had flew off home in such speed! Now we know why.

She was embarrassed to say that Brick put on a ruff fight towards her today, just like Butch would. I would never _EVER_ say this out loud but we have definitely _met our match_. They weren't the 6 year old boys we used to know and fight. The same boys causing trouble, stealing candy, games and beating up kids. They were grown boys, 17 years old, and an age older than ours. They also have grown up to be handsome young men, if I do say so myself. But growing up also changed what they wanted, and they wanted money, bigger things they wanted bigger crimes! Fighting them was just too much was tiring,

"Oh Buttercup." Bubbles spoke softly looking away from her.

"Don't Oh Buttercup me, please don't" Buttercup held her head in shame, she was only in the bathroom trying to cover up her black eye and some other revealing Bruises, Brick had left on her. But did a poor job on it."Blossom he's tough..-" Buttercup chuckled a bit and faced me."-Like Butch! To be exact, but he takes his time and-and! Oh my god!-"She threw her hands to her head and grabbed her hair roughly"-_He is changeling._" she sighed deeply.

My eyes were focus on her, her reaction was pretty calm and she seems to like the idea of having another tough challenge on her. My eyes traveled to where Bubbles was standing. She seems to be fine? No blood scars or bruises? Nothing broken? Had Butch taken it easy on her; thinking she was weak? If only he knew she could put up a fight just like Buttercup. I looked at myself a couple bruises here and there nothing compared to buttercup though. Fighting Boomer was different to when I fought Brick, he was hesitated, confused and seemed to be lost on why was he here standing in front of me and not fighting Bubbles. Every punch I threw at him he would either dodge or get hit.

He didn't even try to hit me like I tried hitting didn't even try fighting.

"Well girls, we'll just have to do better next time. Can't let some boys beat the Powerpuff girls." I grabbed both Bubbles and Buttercup's hands lightly pulling them towards me. They eyed each other for a moment and quickly agreed.

"Okay Blossom! wel-"

"Sure sure leader girl whatever you sa-"

"Hopefully we don't lo-"

"Man. I can't wait to kick that mother fu-"

"Oh hope they don't hurt an-"

"That showed him whose bos-"

My eyes traveled back and forth to my two sisters who didn't even notice both were talking.

.

.

I couldn't help but feel alone in my room, after the professor told us it was time for each of us to have our own space and privacy he decided to give us all our very own room. We didn't mind sharing rooms, but maybe space was what we needed, but I couldn't help but feel, that there was something wrong...

I mean, all of a sudden change of the Rowdyruff boys were pretty surprising to us! As soon as I saw Butch make his way towards Bubbles and tackle her and Brick kicked Buttercup into the next building, I just knew _this was something we were going to have to get used to_.

Second what's with Bubbles, isn't Butch supposed to be the strongest and more violent out of all ruffs? I was expecting Bubbles to be black and blue...

But she came back without a single scar. I would've asked her, but my brain was basically telling me 'J_ust forget it, maybe she beat him' _or_ 'you don't want to know' _I dropped the question and just moved on with my life.

Third, Buttercup seems to be coming home pretty late, for the professor's liking. She would tell the professor that she was with Mitch though.

Knowing Mitch was her best friend and all, he trusted that his daughter would never lie to him.

_But I had this strong feeling._.. that she wasn't with Mitch, but I just ignore my feeling, and pretended i knew nothing of what she was really doing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Brick's P.O.V**

_I'm tired, I'm busy, I don't have time for myself or my brother. I haven't even visited my fathers in a while._

"This sucks" I mumbled.

I'm fucking 17 years old, and I'm fucking working in an office already. _What the Fuck?_ Seriously. Then again this was my choice; I'd rather get my people ahead of time so we could maybe possibly get this town into check. And maybe after that I could take it easy.

Fixing the buildings is the first thing on my list, hopefully Butch and Boomer are almost done with that.

Everyone has a job and nobody better be slacking off. You slack off you get fucked up. Except of course, little kids who could get away with that.

Streets are all cracked up, like if a fucking Earthquake came across here and fucked it up! The Gangreen Gang better be on to that.

Basically those were maybe the only thing, I thought were important. I'm a busy guy with a busy job. I keep in check of this place. Making sure everyone's doing what they gotta do. How to fight, how to steal money properly, and just live a chill life, where no one on the other side will judge you for what you do.

_Fucking bastards._

I looked over my desk, files of almost very villain that lived here. I see a file of The ' _Amoeba Boys_'. I open the file and scan it, reading over there crappy hand writing.

"Hm, _Bossman_ leader of The Amoeba Boys...blah blah blah...gave the powerpuff girls dolls for their 5th birthday..blah blah blah...uh okay. _Junior_...gave dolls- oh already heard that. And _Slim_, not the bright one in the group." I threw the file across the room. The Amoeba boys weren't real villains, but they were pretty cool guys to actually talk to.

I open another file it would happen to be _Princess Morbucks_.

"My name is _Princess Morbucks_, I am the most **GORGEOUS**, **STUNNING** girl in the whole world. I'm way _BETTER_ than the Powerpuff! They're stupid their gross and ugly." _Talk about childish_." I'm also **RICH** my daddy buys me whatever I want. No one messes with Princess Morbucks, no one dares to come across my way. I'm the most popular and oh yeah I'm also **AMAZING.** And-" My God, this girl is pretty rude, and childish. I can't read any more of it. _"My fucking god."_

Let's see who else we got.

_HIM_

_Mojo Jojo_

_Fuzzy Lumpkins_

_Gangreen Gang (Ace,Snake, Lil' Arturo, Grubber and Big Billy)_

_Sedusa_

_Femme Fatale_

_The Hypnotizing Cat_

_Abracadaver Roach Coach_

_The veggie alien invaders_

_The Dooks of Doom( Wizzer,Hog-Gwarr and Gol-Gor)_

_Major Man_

_The Boogie Man_

_Fishballoon_

_Mr. Mime_

_Lou Gubrious_

_The Ministry of Pain - the old guys (Mastermind, Counterpart and Cohort)_

_The Smith family (Harold, Marianne,Julie and Bud)_

_Mask Scara Bernie Bernstein and his accomplices_

_Dick Hardly_

_Lenny the crazed collector_

_Salami Swami_

_The Lucky Captain Rabbit robber guy_

_The Powerpuff Bluffs that dress like the power puffs_

_The gnome_

_Whimsical Willy (tricks bubbles into giving the town's money)_

_Officer Mike Brikowski_

I can't believe their all working for me? Hell that's not even all of them. I'm not even done naming all this criminals. Still plenty to go through.

I was about to read over another random file when i hear a sudden knock

"Come in?" I spoke loud enough for them to hear.

A familiar face with a rocking figure approached me; the corner of my mouth twitched a smile formed. "Oh _Sedusa_, hello dear. What brings you here?" I greeted politely to the lady and offer her a seat, she took it gracefully.

"Well hey to you too Brick." She gave me a smirk in return and a playful wink. "I came here to talk to you actually.." she whispered staring at everything else, but me.

"Oh?" _I hated that_, hated that every time they wanted to talk it wasn't really as important. It was basically never important. Talk about what, talk about how much of a waste this is? What am I a counselor?

"Alright talk." My eyes narrowed at her.

She hesitated a bit but sucked it up "Um, well you see...I thi- I know I AM. I'm with Snake- Well not with h-him, but where you know..."her barley even spoke, but she was loud enough for me to hear.

I stood from my desk and slowly made my way around her. _"You and Snake are having sex?"_ I spoke gently towards her, I was a bit curios on why would she tell me this? Even after she said she 'liked me' ladies are SO confusing. One minute they tell you they want you, another minute they want someone else. Oh well.

"Na-no, well...yeah but! It's not something real... It's just you know a onetime thing...until your 19! And after that, _I'm done with him_." She wandered slowly to where I was standings, hips swaying back and forth. She kissed my cheek and pats my shoulders. She looks up at me and gives a pleasant seductive smile.

I snicker and gave her applause. She was such a great liar. She works well for the team. "That's great Sedusa! You made my day. Now darling you best be off I'm busy at the moment" She seem upset. But I didn't give a rat ass how she felt; this girl was on something I'll tell you that. She pouted and rushed out the door.

"_Sayonara_" I slammed the door shut, I turn to my desk but a harsh knock stopped me at my tracks.

"Oh come on! Sedusa I told you I was bus- _Butch?_" Well could have been worse.

"Sedusa was here? Why? Did you two have sex in the office or what?" A twisted grin made its way on his face.

My mouth once again twitched, I rolled my eyes and turned my body swiftly making sure my hair whipped his face at least. "No, if you must know. We didn't. She's having sex with Snake." Butch's face scrunched up in a disgusted manner.

"_For real?_ I never expected that? I didn't even know they talked!" Butch's head titled, he was quite amused.

"Same here ma brother." Women were something alright. "Man, ladies are just bad news sometimes. Fuck it, there aren't any nice girls out ther-."

"I bet there's at least one nice girl out there." Butch hissed. I raised an eyebrow; my eyes watched him carefully, examining him inch by inch. I wanted to understand him.

I took a step forward and silently asked him "Butch?, Do you-"

"Hey man," Butch interrupted. "I gotta go; it was nice talking you and all. But I'm busy today. _Arrivederci_." with that he bolted out and slammed the door on his way out.

I stared blankly at the door. My head hurt. It was pounding.

Everyone has secrets to hide.

_Even your own family will hide secrets from you..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Butch's P.O.V**

"Wait, what happened?" I took a drag out of my cigarette; his reaction brought an amused smile on my lips.

"_C'mon_, don't tell me you didn't know? You're like the leader of the gang and shit Ace" I shrug my shoulders showing that it wasn't a big deal. His expression was a mixture of confusion and amusement. He didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"_Sedusa and Snake?_, I mean yeah, I'm the leader...bu-but Snake never told me he was fucking miss SEDUCTION. I mean man he finally reached the high life! Haha! What the fuck.. Life is pretty weird, how yeh find out?"A wicked smile spread across his face, the shades reflecting my own expression was pretty sick as well.

"Brick duh."He should know by now. I looked away from the green fella and my eyes scan the broken down buildings with written down graffiti over it. I should fix those pretty soon.

"Who told him? Couldn't have been Snake he's a pussy when it comes chatting with your brother." He let out an earsplitting laugh. I myself couldn't picture little Snake talking to the commander himself, almost as if it was a dream.

"Nah,fuck it, you know Sedusa told Brick about it. Don't know why, Perhaps she wanted to give him a hint of some kind; Or just maybe thought since he's the leader you would have to tell him everything even your own sex life." Ace agreed with me quickly. Sudden silence filled the air.

The aroma of smoke and coffee struck our noses ever so lightly.

My mind was blurry, I was getting deep into again thought. I got up from my seat and told Ace a farewell goodbye and was off down the alley path.

Heading towards the main point of _townsville._

.

.

My eyes were heavy from all the reckless sleep I've been getting, hands stuffed in my baggy pants, cigarette dangle from the tip of my lips. The walk was pretty long but I didn't mind, I decided to take it easy for a bit and not use my powers. I didn't need any interruptions right now. I didn't need any fuck trades police chasing after my ass or calling the heroes of townsville to take me to prison. Right now I can't; I just _CAN'T_ go to prison. I could escape but i have other things to worry about. Like responsibility. Like money; the amount of money I get from Brick is pretty great and all...But I need more of it. Much, _MUCH_ more. I wanted my own place. My own furniture, fuck i wanted privacy! Brick gives us privacy but I need more I need my space.

But asking Brick for money will lead him to asking me all this stupid questions that mean nothing to me. Just him asking.

_"Why do you need money Butch?"_ Because i need money Brick.

_"Why do you want your own place Butch?"_ Because i want my own place Brick.

_"Why do you want privacy Butch?"_ Because i want privacy Brick.

_"Is something the matter Butch?"_ Nope everything's just peachy Brick.

_"You're in trouble Butch?"_ I'm always in trouble what makes this situation so different Brick.

_"You hiding something from me Butch?"_ What me? No never would I hide something from you Brick.

and so on ,and so on.

So I'll just do my own job to earn my own money. I got people who would be honor to lend me a helping hand.

I see a bright light ahead of me; the closer i got the more of townsville I see. I quicken my pace and finally set my feet off the ground and flew off.

Leaving behind a streak of green.

I flew to the one place; I've been impatiently waiting to go to. The one place not only because I had to go.. But because I wanted to go.

Even if it wasn't right, it was past wrong, it would mostly be described as disgusting to most criminals. But either way I never did give a fuck on what other worthless piece of shit had to say.

_They talk shit, they get hit._


	5. Chapter 5

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

"Hey, professor!You see...There's this concert tonight where ,Blossom and I got invited to perform, can we go!can we!can we!" the look on his face was pretty confused i couldn't blame him, i sounded like a auctioneer.

"Speak slowly sweetie"I gave him a bored look but shrugged it off.

"There is a concert where Bubbles, Blossom and I are invited, can we go."I slowly spoke.

"Buttercup sweetie, yo-you know how I feel about those concerts and you staying out too late. It scares me" he whispered.

"But- please?" I ask nicely.

"No." he said.

"Please? We have our powers, so if we face any danger we can fight our way out." I said, bringing up a good point.

He thought for a moment but finally gave in."All right, but as soon as the concert ends you're coming back home." he said.

"Okay!" I replied happily,gave him a quick hug and went to find my sisters.

.

.

First up was Bubbles, knowing her, she'd be by the swings in our backyard.

"Bubbles?" I called out.

"Oh, hi Buttercup!" the blond replied cheerfully.

"Guess what!We're going to a concert... I hope you're ready to ROCK and Roll!" I yelled out while sticking my tongue out.

"A concert? That's great... but... first I need to go to a doctor appointment." she replied looking at the grass.

"Okay sure, but Bubbles... Be back home by 8:00 p.m, that's when were leaving for the concert." I told her.

"Alright sure, bye! I'll see you later." she said before flying off leaving a streak of blue.

There seemed to be something very weird about her, she usually took her time well sometimes she did.  
>But she would never rush out of here that fast, at least that's what i know.<p>

There's something wrong, and I'll find out what it is. _After_ the concert.

.

.

Next is Blossom... Where could she be?

She needs to be someplace quiet where she can be alone to study, so I guess she could only be at the library._gross_.  
>I fly off to the library and i could hear Blossom whisper out some mathematical equations.i walked up to her quietly.<p>

"So this graph is a 0, this one is undefined and this one..." she kept babbling out, until she noticed me.  
>She closed her book and walked towards me.<p>

"Let's go..." she pat on my back softly.

"Thank God..."I whispered.

"So... What did you need me for?" How did she know i needed her for something?

"Well you see, I asked the professor if we could go to the concert and he said yes!Ta-DA!" She didn't seem amused

"Before I give you an answer, why is it that you come home late everyday? Were you really with Mitch?" she asks me.

"Yes, why wouldn't I? Mitch and I just hang,ask him if you want" I replied, hoping she would believe me.

"Very well then." she said, "I'm going to put my books back inside, why don't you go on home?"

"All right..." I said, waving a good bye to my sister before walking off.

Maybe, just maybe I would've told her the truth, but what would become of me? Bubbles and Blossom can't know. For one, I knew they wouldn't look at me the same.

.

.

I was minding my own business when i heard a twig break.

"Buttercup..." I heard a male voice from behind me whispered.I turned around only to find a very tall slim ace behind me.

"Ace, what the hell! where in public you know i cant be seen with y-" his lips crashed mine before my sentence could be finished.

he stopped to let me breath and spoke"You worry too much,nobody going to know, I promise you." he said, calmly like he was so sure of himself.  
>But was it possible to keep this a secret? what if Bubbles... no worse Blossom! she'd figure it out in no time. I know she will, but does Ace know?<p>

"Buttercup, you all right?" he asked me, noticing how out of place I was.

"I'm all right, I'm just worried." I told him, "How can you be so sure, no one will find out about this? About us and this _'relationship'_?"

"Buttercup, everyone has their secrets to hide. They aren't to be found out, unless we tell them ourselves." he said, reassuring me of it.

"your sure...you positive?" I asked not really believing him...this wasn't real. it was only a one time thing. Friends with benefits.

But we weren't friends.._were we_?

He gave me one last look. And left me standing alone.

_What were me?Does he even give a shit?_

_Am...Am i doing a bad thing...  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Bubble's P.O.V**

"Oh, okay. Thank you doctor Miller for everything. I appreciate it.", my visit was longer then i would have thought. It was already 9:20 p.m I promised Buttercup I'd be home by 8! Oh boy I'm in trouble...guess I'm going to miss out in this one.

"Oh Bubbles your very welcome." The jolly doctor chuckled "Remember your next appointment. And be more careful now okay. You're going to have to relax more, take a break from fighting and-"doctor Miller never had the chance to continue talking, I had rudely interrupted him before his sentence finished.

"Oh um, I'm sorry for interrupting but I'm going to be late! Buttercup's going to be so furious with me. I have to go! Thank you Bye!" I didn't even give him a chance to talk. I flew off, as fast as the speed of light. My eyes were cloudy. I couldn't think straight. As my thoughts wandered off, I saw glimpse of my past. Memories were flashing by, I saw my first day of kinder, 1st through 10th grade, fighting crime. My friends and family. They were all repeating the same images over and over again!

I didn't know what to do, I-I was lost, scared alone. I'm reasonable right? I'm a powerpuff and-and I'm reasonable?..Oh, who am I kidding! Blossom going to murder me! and-and ohhh! The professor will never look at me the same! And Buttercup...

I quickly wiped the tears away and flew home quickly. I didn't feel like having anybody approaching me with questions, so I flew to my bedroom window gently opened it threw myself on top of my bed.

"What am I going to do" I whimpered quietly. Eyes tightly shut. I couldn't bear to open them. Not wanting the tears to come out. My room was pure silent.

_I was alone._

I found myself slowly falling asleep.

_"Bubbles, Bubbbbbbles."_ My eyes shot wide open.

My breath was caught deep inside my throat. I could have sworn I was alone, without even thinking I crash landed on the floor and quickly got up. I faced every angle in my room. My closet was empty and so was my bathroom, no one's under my bed nor under the desk. My window and door were shut tight.

"he-hello?" why was my voice cracking. I wasn't scared I was shocked to the fact I was going crazy!

_"Dear sweet Bubbbbles."_ The creepy demonic sound echoed. The voice.. It-it was behind me? On my bed? _"Bubbbbles, ooooh Bubbles."_ I was getting goosebumps all over. I wanted to throw up really, _REALLY_ bad now.

I sucked it up. My body was slowly making its way around. From the corner of my eyes I see a glance of my bed. No one was there? Only Octi?..Octi...

"O-Octi?Are you the one who's talking...to me?" I whispered. My steps were short and weak. Every step i took towards my bed, I found myself wishing I'd just break through the roof and get the _FUCK_ out! But no. Curiosity killed the cat. And I was the cat.

"Oc-Octi" My head tilted down to where my small purple octopus was siting silently on the covers. It was like a staring a contest, sadly I was the one losing.

_"Bubbles, what's wrong my dear child? You seem pale, are you sick?"_ My eyes widen,my mouth gaped open. It was Octi!Octi!Octi! bu-but how? What the hell! wh-what?

"Yo-you can talk? bu-bu-but how?" crap, I was stuttering again, but who could blame me. My doll was _TALKING!_ I'm going mad here! And i pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. It hurt, so I wasn't dreaming. This was just so unreal...but then again monsters, mad man Villains and superheros were unreal, to most people. I had to remind myself, I'm in reality. Where superheros are real, where monsters do hide underneath the bed and hide deep inside your closet. Where mad man villains do walk around.

_"Buuuubbles, my little Bubbles, and such a stunning girl you grew up to be so beautiful. Yet so dangerous_._ How's the danger life working for you my sweet Bubbbles"_ My heart flutters.

"_Dangerous?_" The word was awful coming from my mouth that disgusting vile taste it was something worse. To be called dangerous was like an invitation to hell.

''what do you mean dangerous?" No answer.

I hesitated before I even got the courage to pick up Octi in my hands. I shook him up a bit. No answer. I was yet alone again. The voice was gone.

Dangerous .Who would describe a Powerpuff. Especially me the joy and laughter; as _dangerous_.

_It was like April fools all over again._

.

.

.

Is it so wrong, to call a man not handsome but _gorgeous._ Because that's what he was. The way his raven haired stood up perfectly, he doesn't even have to try. His body was tone not the disgusting kind of tone. But the one that most men would die to have and must women would die to touch. But from all that...my favorite are his almost like looking to a forest. Golden flecks could easily be seen if you stared long enough.

_His imperfection were wrapped up with perfections._

_But at the moment i wanted to punch him._

"Butch."I spoke a bit too harsh then I had really expected." Shouldn't you be out causing trouble?" I spoke with a bit of venom in my mouth.

He was lying down beside me on my bed. He didn't seem to care on how rude I was being. He knew for a fact why.

"And shouldn't you be out at a concert with your sisters?" His voice was low and rough. No sign of emotion what so ever.

I rolled my eyes and let out a brief chuckle "I _WAS_ going to go, but I found out you were here and sadly had to tell Buttercup and Blossom I didn't feel too well and had to stay home." I sighed deeply, I told myself it was for the best.

"Hmm,you could have gone" his eyes met my mine. Forest green to Ocean blue.

He was right, I could have gone, but I didn't. Why? Because I didn't want to leave him alone.

"I know, but why would I miss a day of having to spend time with my liddo widdo Butchy" I spoke in a baby manner pinching at his cheek, his face twitched and he let out a low growl.

_"little?"_, His voice grew husky and inched his face closer to mine. He had me pinned down._"What if I show you something...not so small."_ he whispered the last word; I could see the trace of a smirk tug at his lips gently.

My face heated up. I swears sometimes Butch was a hand full. I don't mind though.

"Oh lord your smooth talking has got me wrapped around your finger" I spoke dramatically and dropped my head against Butch's chest. His eye stared blankly at mine. Suddenly A sad smile appeared to have tugged on my lips. _I guess i have to tell him._

"Butch...I went to the doctor today..." His eyebrows knitted together. His body went tense. I looked down towards his finger; they were tapping at his leg, showing a sign of nervousness.

_"Why?"_ he spoke sternly.

I hung my head down. I couldn't look at him. Not now.

_He got the picture why..._

_"BabyDoll..."_he caressed my face with his strong rough hands. He laid it on the crook of my neck right above my breast." I'll take care of you."

_'I'll take care of you.'_

The voice repeated it's self again and again and again.

'_Ill. take. care. of. you.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Brick's p.O.V**

"This is going to hurt a bit Boomer, so bear with me _please_." I poured the rubbing alcohol on a white cotton ball and gently pressed it against Boomer bruised chin.

"_OW!_", He backed off a bit. " Brick that hurt!, can you be a bit more careful?!" He whined.

"Sorry, but maybe you gotta shave so i wouldn't have to press hard enough to find it. "I patted his cheek gently making sure not to hurt him.

"I do not have that much hair Brick! And what about you! You're a scruffy beard man!" He pointed childish at my face.

I rolled my eyes and got back to rubbing alcohol on his beat up chin. He would twitch a bit and tense up here and there but he handles it well that's for sure. Boomer came home with blood dripping out his mouth and with a bruised up arm while holding on to his stomach.

He didn't tell me who had done this to him.

Who the fuck would have the balls to mess with a Rowdyruff boys, not just that! But knowing that his brother was in charge of the place. Beating up Boomer was a strike for death sentence. He would have to tell Butch to find the little prick and beat the shit out of him. The question is who was strong enough to beat up a super villain?

I couldn't think of whom other than me or Butch that could beat up Boomer, other than the Powerpuff girls. But they wouldn't just beat up a villain for fun. They would have to have a reason. And Boomer definitely didn't do anything wrong.

"Now tell me what happen. Who could possible lay a finger on you? Did they have super powers?" eyebrows rose, eying Boomer carefully making sure that if he lied I would for sure catch it.

"Honestly Brick i told you. I don't know who. Like really man, i wouldn't lie to you! I didn't have a chance to see their face, they injected me with antidote X. "He rested his head against the table and shook it shamefully, not wanted to look at me.

"_Antidote X?_, who in their own minds would have Antidote X? Other than Mojojo. ..hm? The Powerpuff girls father?..._Doesn't he have it?_" I looked towards Boomer. He tilted his head upwards at me, giving a confused look.

"First of all why would he be around over here? Second of all why would he be after me? I didn't even do anything to him or acknowledge him for that matter!" Boomer had a point. Wouldn't that man have a reason to be after Boomer. Or maybe boomer had done something to his baby girl's and had enough of it.

But then again that couldn't be true. If Boomer were to fight the Powerpuff girl's he would inform me about it. So cross the Powerpuff rich daddy out.

"You got a point. Well...i guess i gotta take you back home."

"No, No i don't live that far. I live across the street Brick. "He let out a dry laugh and pointed out through the large window where you could see a perfect view of the old apartment building he and Butch lived in.

"No I'm walking you. That's the least i could do. Can't have my brother dead. Am i right?" He gave me a long look before nodding his head in agreement.

"Sure...but can we grab some mikey-D's before I head on home and can you pay for it. I'll pay you back later...please?"

_"...Sure Dickhead."_

.

.

.

"Dude can we get more fries, I'm Starvin Marvin over here!" This was the 5th batch this night…fifth batch, I'm wasting good money just for Boomer. He owes me big time.

"Another? ahaha wow Boomer why don't you just work here. I mean free fries, that's the shit." His eyes widen when he heard the word "work" , he scowled at me and shook his head in disagreement.

"Work here? Fuck no. Girls don't dig that." I couldn't help but let out a laugh. Boomer was just a _dumbass._ If he worked that meant more money, and if he got money that meant he could get a girl.

He seems to be enjoying himself, getting free food and pigging out without anybody saying shit to him.

"Boomer that reminds me, have you seen Butch?" Boomer stared down at his burger, he shrugged his shoulders.

"No, not that i know of." Boomer sighed and got back to eating. He seems to be in deep thought. I couldn't blame him i was getting there.

My mind couldn't stop thinking of him. Butch is my brother and i know how he is, i could easily read him like a book...knowing him his probably just getting into trouble, having some fun. I mean...what else can he be up too? _It's Butch_.

_I know Butch._

His just out there getting into trouble, fighting random shit is all….._It's Butch_…

_I…know Butch?..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Buttercup P.O.V**

I tried but couldn't find even enough comfort in my bed to get me to fall asleep, I don't know why I couldn't, I mean my bed was like made from angels and all that crap once you lay on this shit you'll knock out like that! Maybe my mind was still on..._Ace_ and I just can't get over the fact that i maybe betraying my sisters..Bubbles would more Likely understand but Blossom oh ho ho that is such a different story! She would hate me!

"Why couldn't I just be a lesbian...I mean if I were a lesbo I wouldn't be in this mess, and i wouldn't be after Ace in the first place..but then again Sedusa a girl..AW DAMMIT! I'm a _wreck_!" I harshly whispered to myself. "Maybe i just need to talk to someone...yeeeeeah that's it! talking helps! I'll probably just talk to Bubbles, she's easy to talk too." I pulled the covers off of me, floated towards the door, gently turning the knob and quietly opening the door. I took a quick glance left and right making sure no ones in the hall. As soon as that close was clear I took a quick dash towards Bubbles door- which was wide open- just the way I like it!

Soon as i stepped in a quickly regretted it. "YUCK!" I harshly whispered."My God, It's like I stepped in...Girly world or something like that..Oh god ew Justin Bieber shirtles- well at least he has a good bod- no no Buttercup what the fuck! stop bad girl no no. OH MY PUNK!" I grabbed my head. "This room is taking over my mind, I-I cant breath imma die!" I could hear the walls laughing at me, _laughing at ME_?! I needed to get out of here. I turn to run but with the sudden collide of two body's smashing together got me bouncing back pretty hard.

"_OUCH! Buttercup_? what are you doing here?!" Bubbles whispered gently while rubbing her head.

I looked up to find Bubbles staring down at me confused. I guess I was so distracted I didn't even notice she wasn't in her bed sleeping? "Um-,"I choked out." I uhh I was looking for you! and I couldn't find you and Your posters were all like laughing at me and-"

"_Laughing_? she chuckled "Your going crazy Buttercup?, if my posters were alive especially _Justin Bieber_ he would have helped you up! And John Cena he would have helped you up with his strong manly arms ohhh." She sighed dreamily.

I rolled my eyes.

"Get real, You don't even like wrestling! You only like it because boys are fighting without shirts!" I replied rudely. She didn't seem to mind though because either way she stuck her hand out waiting for me to grab it which I did and pulled me right back on my fight.

"Okay, okay you caught me red handed."She raised her hands above her head.

I gave her a quick nod and fell flat on her bed. "Well good I won that's all that matters to me and nothing can change my minddddd-OHHHHH fuck this bed!...I-I just can't it's really warm and fluffy I could sleep on this and never wake up."I shut my eyes it was so nice, from a short distance I could hear Bubbles giggle and carefully laid down next to me.

We stayed like that for a while. She didn't ask me why I was here or why I wasn't in my room. She let me stay there with no questions ask...

Time passed by, my eyes were closing slowly. I tried to get up but I just couldn't, this bed was holding me and I just felt so comfortable and I felt in peace.

It was calm, this room. Even if it was full of Justin Bieber and other things that made me ILL to my stomach, it actually didn't bother me anymore it actually made this place...nice. All I could hear was her breathing and a blast of soft music playing low in the background. She fell asleep and soon I would too.

Maybe I didn't need a talk I just needed to know If she would be here for me no matter what I needed.

.

.

.

.

"Faster Buttercup! C'mon!" Bubbles yells ahead of me.

"No YOU FASTER!" I yelled backed laughing.

"Bubbles, Buttercup settle down this isn't a race!" Blossom yelled slightly annoyed from all the shouting we were doing early.

I rolled my eyes ignoring the rude statement made from bossy. It's okay though all I really wanted was to jog It was helping me, I was even nice enough to bring my sisters along to keep me company.

"Ha a race I would so smoke you Bubbles!" I dashed across Bubbles almost making her trip. "HEY!" She spat angrily."Hahah mission accomplished I'm in the lea-"

And then suddenly my face hit the floor! I looked up at Bubbles who was giggling and Blossom who was shaking her head of disappointment and disapproval.

"You slipped." Blossom said while covering her eyes with one of her hand. "Buttercup I've told you to always watch where your going!" She walks towards me and helps me clean off some of the dirt on my pants. "What's on your mind lately?"She asked quietly.

Her eyes danced around my face like as if reading me was going to give her a real answer.

"Nothing I-" I looked away from here." I'm just tired."

Bubbles and Blossom gave an understanding glance and shrugged it off.

"Fuc-"

"language." Blossom warned me.

"Fudge, I got dirt all over me" My pants were still covered in specs of dirt I felt like an idiot, I need to get my head out of my ass and start paying attention."Speaking of dirt." I heard Bubbles mumbled low enough for me and Blossom to hear.

We both looked to where Bubbles was looking and spotted the Rowdyruff Boys with the G-Ganggreen gang! that means oh fuck ACE!

_.Now._

_Not now._

The closer they got the more faint I felt. Dammit the guilt's coming back.

"Hahaa well,well,well look what we have here?the _powerpuff girlssss_."Snake snickered. " Are you girlsss playing tag or wait, wait! hide and go sssseek heh heh!" Snake bust out along with Big Billy, Grubber and Lil' Arturo while Ace, Boomer and Brick ignored him and Butch was just casting short glances at Bubbles?.._weird_...but anyways.

Snake is such a loser,as a kid that comment would have made me furious but now it just makes he wanna give him a_ 'you tried'_ star. The nerve with this dude, after all this years..._tsk tsk_. We took a step back, we didn't want to fight; well I do, but knowing Blossom she would have thrown fits if i even dare start something."Sorry to burst your bubble boys but where not here to fight." Blossom explained cheeky.

"_Pinky, pinky_ no! Here's the thing we didn't come here to fight." Brick replied charmingly." We just came here to relax and hang out, if that's a proble-"

"It is a _problem_." I barked harshly."You Rowdyruff shit's and gang ass bang are so fucking- "_LANGUAGE BUTTERCUP._"Blossom growled. "Ughhhh! Where was I before I was rudely interrupted, Oh yeah! you guys are _ALWAYS_ causing trouble so _BACK OFF_!" please leave, _PLEASE_ leave.

"MAKE USSSSSS!." Snake answered while stepping towards me.

I raised my fist "Little slime bitch, I'll show you-"

"Buttercup no!" Blossom rushed towards my side and pulled my arm back.

"Whoa whoa easy ladies easy!" Boomer chuckled along with Ace.

"_Stupid Bitch."_ Butch mumbled.

And suddenly the _adrenaline kicked_ in.. ._That done it_.

My mind was foggy and with that I tackled down Butch I didn't even think about it.I was just so pissed.

We crashed into a broken down building. I lifted my fist and slammed it down, He caught it before it could hit his face and flipped me over. We're both hot-headed and we like a good challenge that's why there is no stopping us now.

"_You Bitch_" He sneered and raised his hand.I shut my eyes waiting for the punch, but I never received it. Sure enough his body warmth is gone too?_but whaaat_?

My eyes shot open, Bubbles was standing on my left while Butch was standing on my right. No punches no talking just staring.

Butch Forest green eyes stared dangerously back at Bubble ocean blue.

"Uhh? Bubbles?" They broke the glance and stared back at me.

"Buttercup are you okay?! " She quietly asked. She took a step towards me but Butch grabbed her arm.

"She's fine." He growled.

"Hey you fucker don-"

"Butch, Buttercup settle down will yeh." Ace announced and here came along the rest of the gang and Blossom. I tried to hide my eyes behind my bangs i didn't want Ace to see that i was staring at him but in a way...I think he knew because as soon as I looked up he gave me a quick wink." And come on Butch take it easy on the girl." Ace suggested.

"Whatever she's_ lucky_,if Bubbles never came I would have-" Butch never got to finish because Boomer decided it was his turn to talk.

"Why does it even matter if Bubbles was there?" Boomer questioned.

"why does it matter _Butch_?" Brick stepped in.

_Man it just got hot in here._


End file.
